Naruto found an uchiha?
by Manga154
Summary: this is chapter 1 redone  Naruto finds something just outside of the village, a femail uchiha, lets see what will happen now. chraecter death & Rebirth. NarutoX? chapter 2 up! three on way
1. so here it starts CH1

Naruto?

**I have the next two chap. done... my Ipod is acting up so i cant email them to my self.**

**I will have "Master chief", Cortana, and Truth from FMA comming in on the later chapters. i need help thinking of ideas so send me any you have-**

Ch1

She opened her eyes. Most of what she saw was still Blurry, objects drifted in and out of her view. She blinks her eyes. Gradually, the blurry objects become almost clear images. Without thinking she slowly pulled herself up. Vertigo starts to over come her but soon fades. After getting up she stumbles along the forest path. She dose not know who she is, or why she is out here. After a few more steps she starts to succumbs to her weakness, the ground rushes up to meet her.

Team seven is returning from a recon mission when Naruto sees a black out line along the edge of the path. He notes the outline and continues to walk, letting two blades slide into his hands. Noticing not movement from the outline he tells himself to check it out after they reach the gates. Thinking better of it he performs "Shadow-clone" and sends it out to check on things. Before reaching the gate his clone "Pops", showing Naruto that the thing is really a girl. From the look his clone got of the girl she was badly hurt.

One of the Many teams that were sent out on recon was approaching the gates of the hidden leaf village. As the team approached the gate keepers saw that it was team seven, or most of them. Once at the gate Kakashi stops at the keepers post to report on the recon. "I'LL tell the Hokage we lost another one." One of the keepers says but Kakashi stops him from ."what do you mean?" Kakashi asks the keeper that's about to leave. He points to team seven. "Your missing one." he tells Kakashi. Before this can continue an orange and black figure flashes by the keeper's post and into the village with two more in tow and another with a cloaked figure on it's back.

As they run the villagers see them and start to yell and shout at the boy and his clones. None seeing the girl on his back. The three clones formed a protective wall around the real Naruto and girl. As they neared the hospital bottles and rocks started to fly at the boy and clones. Two of the clones easily grab the rocks and bottles as the other explodes in a cloud of smoke. Naruto makes three more clones before the other two were destroyed giving Naruto a chance to hide in the expanding cloud. As the villagers continued to chuck objects into the cloud, the real Naruto escapes to the hospital with the unconscious girl.

Kakashi and the remaining members of team seven were running after Naruto, now seeing the three shadow clones fighting and blocking attacks and bottles that were being tossed between the clones. Kakashi used an advanced speed move and captures two of the three Narutos. Soon team seven understood the situation. "Naruto found a female in need of medical attention." Kakashi told Sai, Sasuke and Sakura. "I'm actually happy for this," Kakashi said smirking under his mask. "Why Kakashi?" Sakura asked. "Well he never shows interest in you Sakura, and he was close to killing him self when... Sasuke left." Kakashi finished as Sakura almost cringed.

"We won't treat someone that 'you' bring in." the head medical nin said stopping Naruto at the front desk. His lips turning into a small smile when he saw Naruto's distress. "If you won't treat her," Naruto's voice dropping to an almost murdering tone, "then what is stopping me from killing you all?" Naruto slowly released some of his red chakura leak out of his body. The head nin looked down at the boy, fear slowly slipping into his dense skull. Slowly he turned his head away from the boy and to the nin at the desk, who was just as afraid of the youth. "Call 'it's' doctor." the head nin commanded the nin behind the desk. "Yes sir." the girl nin said." Fear all throughout her voice. The head nin looked back to the "thing" as he now felt like calling Naruto that. But as he turned back the "thing" was now leaking more anger and red chakura. Naruto was now smiling under his mop of yellow hair. He just won a major had felt the release of Kyuubi's chakura and was now fearing what would happen to all of the medic nins if they didn't help the girl.

~Flashback~

Kakashi was running with the two shadow clones, Sai, Sasuke and Sakira as the Naruto clone explains that Kyuubi showed Naruto where the girl was and that he had to help her. Sai didn't understand what the Kyuubi had to do with this but Sakura understood. It seem that Naruto's clones were smarter then the real Naruto was. Too bad no one realized that a shadow clone's mental capacity was 1/10 of the one who preformed the Summoning.

(end flashback)

"We need to hurry." Kakashi said to his team of Sai, Sakura, and the now lone shadow head medical nin had just left the front room when one of Naruto's clones told him that his team was on the way. "Thank you Herr-Chan." Naruto said to the girl behind the desk. She was looking up at Naruto from behind her glasses, all fear gone, replaced by a small grin. "No problem Naruto-kun," she said in a seductive tone, "Anything for you." a grin spread across his face. Herr-Chan had been doing this for almost as long as he could recall. She had helped him when he needed it and gave him shelter when a mob attacked his apartment. "Just two misfits trying to live." Naruto said to himself.

~flashback~

Naruto was six when he heard the girl crying in the park. He walked over to see that she was in the center of a group of kids that were teasing her. On that day the Hokage had placed a guard on young Naruto. Good thing to, that day Naruto went and stood up for the girl. After some time Naruto was standing above the other children fists covered with splattered blood. He didn't kill them but neatly knocked them out. The guard only smiled at this. 'Naruto, you are growing up.' he thought. Not soon after this a group of teens and a full armed ninja crossed the sight. The girl had stopped crying but Naruto was still standing over the other kids. The ninja grinned, he had a way of killing the demon that had taken his sister. "Well look over there, it's the demon. What's this?" the man asked in a mock tone. "Do you know what we could do to you for this?" one of the older teens asked, seeing the fear in Naruto's eyes. Before he could give a response the full armed ninja stabbed him in the gut. But in that fast second Naruto fell and got back up once the ninja turned. The guard was out of the tree and was running to Naruto. 'why had I hid so far away?' the guard was yelling to himself in it's head. By the time he arrived Naruto was back on his feet. Knife in hand after pulling it out. Red chakura was poring out of him.

His wound almost completely healed over. He jumped to the ninja as a tail of chakura formed behind him. The other teens joined the fight as the guard was frozen in fear. Never in his life had he seen moves so fast, so deadly. This kid could kill the whole village. Before the boy could kill any of the now wounded attackers the girl came up behind him and pulled him into a backwards hug. The girl put her lips to his ear and whispers. Almost instantly the tails vanished the red chakura pulled back into his skin. Now the guard was with them. Naruto fell forward, pulling the hugging girl with him. The guard picked the two off the ground, killing the attackers and ran for Hokage tower with the two.

(end flashback)

Naruto vanished with a cloud of smoke as the real Naruto came in with the injured girl on his back. Herr was amazed that he could do that. "So can you help me with her?" Naruto asked in his innocent voice. She couldn't help but smile as she walked around the stops at the front desk. No one is here. "Naruto's chakura is blocking me," he said, "I can't pick up any traces of chakra." The clone took off down a side hall in full sprint.


	2. dont fear the soul reaper ch 2

Naruto found an Uchiha? Ch2  
who's talking  
""Kyuubi talk""  
'thinking'  
: death god:

Naruto was sitting with the girl he had found when his clone burst  
through the door. "Hey, where is everyone?" Naruto asked his clone.  
Before it could respond team seven rushed in. "Naruto," Sakura yelled  
at Naruto, "What the hell did you..!" the clone had put his hand over  
Sakura's mouth before she could finish. "You should be quiet in a  
hospital," Naruto said, "Even you should know that Sakura-chan."

Kakashi was looking at Naruto now. He was one of the loudest people in  
the village, but he's now telling others to shut-up. "Naruto, what was  
the big rush off about?" Kakashi asked. "Just look at what's on the  
bed." he told in a low whisper. The whole group turns and looks at  
Herr and the girl in the bed.  
"Sakura-chan!" Herr yells out after seeing her in the mix of the  
group. "Herr-kun?" Sakura pauses in confusion. "Herr-kun!" Sakura  
runs over to Herr and grips her in a hug. "Sakura-chan, what are you  
doing here?" Herr asked. "Oh, I'm with Sauska, and," Sakura paused,  
"That idiot." pointing at naruto. Herr looked shocked by what she  
said. "Your sooo lucky, you get to be one the same team as," (Sakura  
interrupts) "I know, I had to fight that Ino pig to be on the same team  
as Sasuke." Herr was confused. "I thought you were talking about  
Naruto?"

Sakura was almost falling over her self. "You think th…that I would go  
for that fool?" her laugh was becoming less and less. "Why wouldn't  
you want to be on Naruto-kun's team?" Herr asked Sakura. "He's a good  
for nothing whose brain is the size of a peanut." Sakura was looking  
pissed. "Hay Sakura, I may not act it but I'm hurt by that." Naruto  
said before turning back to the girl in the bed. "Herr, I think she's  
awake."

She was slowly getting up. Her head was killing her, what woke her up?  
It was voices, no two girl voices. One was yelling, the other  
defending. Another voice, male, he sounded hurt. She slowly opens one  
eye. Someone was leaning over her, no it was that guy. The one who  
found her. He had l look of fear over his face. That face vanished;  
next he was calling for someone. "Sasuke." was all she heard before  
falling back into sleep.

Sasuke was shocked to hear what Naruto had said. "Sasuke her eyes were  
red, like yours were." Kakashi was looking from Naruto to Sasuke to  
the girl. "Ok, let's calm down. How about we go get something to eat."  
he finished. Before anyone could move Kakashi used genjutsu to give  
the illusion that the girl had normal eyes. Sasuke walked over to the  
girl and lifted her eyelid to check. Kakashi had made her eyes an  
ice blue color. Sasuke turned to Naruto and slammed his fist into his  
face.

The genjutsu had tricked everyone but when the girl awoke it would  
fade. It was nothing more then putting a cloud in front of the sun.  
Herr had run over to Naruto. He was now getting up; Herr had put her  
hand on his arm only to have it brushed off. Kakashi had placed his  
hands on Naruto and Sasuke and vanished. Herr turned to Sakura who was  
checking the girl. "That stupid Naruto, why does he always have to be  
the problem?" Sakura thought aloud. Before she could turn and face  
Herr she heard something that sent a chill up her spine.  
"You ever thought that he's not the problem, and that the village is  
the true problem?" As soon as the words left her mouth she wished she  
could take them back. Herr left the room before Sakura could recover  
from what she had said. She ran down the hall full sprint when she  
felt Naruto's chakura. She turned left and ran through the hospital's  
front door.

"What are you doing?" Demanded Naruto. Slowly Kakashi looked up at  
Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto, but Sasuke can't know about another  
Uchiha." he stops when he hears Herr running to them. "Damn Naruto,  
she must really love you." with that he vanishes in a gust of wind.  
Naruto looks up in time to see sasuke's fist fly at him. "NARUTO!" he  
yelled as he charged. The chakura fist slammed into Naruto's face. He  
went flying, but half way through his ark he busted into a cloud of  
smoke. Two more Naruto's came out of now are and punched the angry  
Uchiha. One to the gut, the other fist hit him in an upper cut.  
Herr enters the clearing that Naruto and the Uchiha are fighting in.  
Naruto and another Naruto had just slammed their fists into the  
Uchiha's head and gut. The Uchiha was falling to the ground only to  
stop himself. Naruto was walking away when the Uchiha got up and used  
a fire Jutsu. Naruto had saw it coming but not at him. It was  
shooting at Herr. For Naruto it moved in slow motion, the fire was so  
slow. Before anything happen a voice ran through Naruto's head. ""Save  
Herr! Kill the boy!"" With that chakura rushed into Naruto's legs.  
Everything slows even more then before for Naruto.  
A giant fire ball was flying at Herr. She was not afraid. 'So much for  
me and Naruto.' she thought, all her fear was gone. The moment she  
knew she would die was the moment she lost all fear in her being. Out  
of the corner of her eyes she saw Sakura; fear was painted over her  
face. Herr's only thought now was 'Who's the monster now?'.  
""Save her, Save her now!"" repeated in his head. More and more  
chakura was flowing into the blond youth's body. Before the flames that  
the Uchiha had created reached Herr she was in his arms. Using a Kage  
Bunshin he handed Herr over to it. He turned back to Uchiha. The voice  
in his head cried out for his death, ""Kill him! He attacked Herr! He  
needs to have a lesson beat into him."" it said with a chuckle to the  
last part.

Sakura was shocked; Naruto had just vanished and reappeared with Herr.  
Then he used a clone to get Herr out of danger. Sasuke was flying  
through the air and hit a tree. The tree shatters like glass. Sasuke  
bounces of the ground only to hit another tree. It cracked but holds  
Sasuke. Naruto is over him; his fists are consumed in red chakura.

Before Naruto can kill the Uchiha a good 50some ninjas appear. 3  
pull Naruto off Sasuke, it took another 15 to hold him down long  
enough for Kakashi to seal the red chakura.  
The chakura was gone but Naruto was still fighting to get up. Kakashi  
hit Naruto, he stops moving. The 18 ninjas get off Naruto thinking he  
was out cooled. Naruto shot up and was running at the Uchiha. Again  
Naruto was taken down. This time 20some ninja got on to him.

Kakashi was looking from Naruto to Sasuke. "Naruto, what the he'll  
were you thinking!" Kakashi had yelled. "What the fuck do you think?  
Sasuke attacked me then attacked Herr! You just left knowing this  
would happen, why the hell you didn't tell him!" Naruto was pissed.  
His lazy ass teacher had left him so he could blame him.

One of the leaf ninja looked down at the daemon child. His anger for  
the demon had grown over the years. 'Now this demon was attacking  
the Uchiha! This thing needs to die.' he thought. At first he brought  
his foot back slowly and then let if fly into the demon's face.  
Before it impacted he pushed chakura into his toes, forming a blade.  
By the time anyone saw what was going on the blade was plunged into  
Naruto's thought. Every one was still no one moved. Their brains  
going into over drive just to understand this.

Naruto was back in his mind. The fox just looked at him. ""You stupid  
kit! Do you know that we are right at death's door!"?" Kyuubi was  
yelling. Naruto just looked at the fox. "Look it's not my fault, that  
stupid Nin killed me!" Naruto was still trying to push the blame when  
he felt like he was being pulled out of his body. Kyuubi started to  
growl before jumping at the gate ""Kit, behind you!""

Naruto jumped forward and did a flip to see who the invader was. It  
was the death god that took the old man. : Hello boy, it seems that  
your family is always dyeing too soon. the death god started to  
laugh. Naruto looked at the god. "What, how!" another laugh. : I can  
do many things, the god smiles': I can also make deals: Kyuubi went  
ridged when the god said this. ""You can't be thinking that! He's just  
a boy!""  
: So was his father, but he became the strongest being alive:  
""Shobon you can't let the boy do this, he is hated by his village.""  
: So I will make him grate. Boy if you sign this then you will become  
stronger:  
"Will it hurt my friends?" Naruto asked the god, ignoring the please  
from the Kyuubi to leave the death god alone.  
: With power it can help, or hurt anyone. It rests on the user of the  
power to see who becomes saved and who dies.: the god said. The wisdom  
in his voice was leading Naruto away from the Kyuubi and down the halls.  
""Naruto!"" a new voice said behind him. He turned to see a new figure  
behind the gate. She had crimson hair, her skin was as white as snow.  
"If your going then take this." a small blade was passed through the  
bars. "Don't do anything that will get your self killed kit."


End file.
